Thrice Taken
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Thrice, in three different ways, by three different men, is Narcissa Malfoy deflowered. Written for Writing Challenge #54 on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange forum.
1. Contact

Author's Notes: Written for Mrs Bella Riddle's Flower Challenge on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful Forum.

_You have to write a fic that features a flower; metaphoric or an actual flower it does not matter it must just feature._

Being me, "flower" is being used here in the sense of "virginity", and thus, shall focus on three different stages in the loss of virginity (contact, intercourse, pleasure).

Warning: The first chapter/drabble/thing contains incest, non-con, and possible underage/adult sex. The second and third parts shall contain… sex.

Enjoy…?

* * *

_Contact _(200 words)

)O(

The first time was the worst.

Narcissa heard – from her older sisters, from people at school, from the gossiping old women at parties – that that was the way it usually was. She doubted, however, that it had been bad for them in the same way – for the same reason – that it had been bad for her. They spoke of boyfriends who behaved clumsily and finished too quickly.

There had been no clumsiness for Narcissa.

It would have been preferable.

She could still smell, when she closed her eyes and thought about it (more often than she cared to admit), the scent of the lavender sachet that was always kept in her pillow. She could feel the cotton pressing against her face, feel the way her lungs strained to draw in air as one hand pressed her head down and the other lifted her skirts.

She remembered oh so very well the feeling of one finger – _not enough to break her, not enough to make it clear that she was being taken, just enough to _hurt – slid inside her, and she could still hear her own voice as she sobbed pitifully, still hear the way she had whispered,

"Please stop, Father. It hurts."


	2. Intercourse

_Intercourse_ (300 words)

)O(

Narcissa lay upon her and Lucius's marriage bed, stiff and silent and feeling terribly vulnerable in her state of undress, unwilling to even look at him. He had removed her wedding gown with all the reverence that one would expect from a husband taking his wife to bed for the first time, but Narcissa had loathed every second of his touch. It sickened her to have his hands upon her body.

"Is something wrong, Narcissa?" he asked, sounding quite genuinely concerned, and she spared him a glance, watching him for a moment as he slipped out of his dress robes before she resumed staring at the ceiling.

"No," she said, without so much as a touch of emotion. "Nothing is wrong."

"You do not seem eager…"

"I'm… just a little nervous," she told him, and that silenced him. Of course a bride would be nervous on her wedding night. _All_ brides were nervous on their wedding nights; that was what all men thought.

Narcissa was not nervous. She was merely unhappy.

Lucius climbed into the bed with her, taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply, and as much as Narcissa tried to respond as a wife should, her whole body was screaming for escape.

He lay her on her back again and moved between her legs, parting them and running his hands up her inner thighs while he pressed oh-so-sweet kisses onto her breasts, and Narcissa resisted the urge to kick him away.

She allowed him to consummate the marriage, nothing more. She did not respond, she did not give so much as a single kiss or embrace, but simply turned her head and stared at the bouquets of flowers from the wedding that decorated their room, counting the petals on each until Lucius was done with her.


	3. Pleasure

_Pleasure_ (100 words)

)O(

His hands were warm, solid and steady upon her skin.

He was the first one to embrace her, to hold her safe while his lips brushed over hers, while his hands moved up and down her body, caressing her gently.

He was not cold as Lucius was, nor – _do not even think of your father, Narcissa, do _not!

"You're perfect Narcissa," he murmured in his low, velvety voice, cupping her breasts in his hands and kissing them so gently.

Narcissa bit her lower lip as he thrust slowly, gently inside her, letting out only a delighted little moan.

"Oh… _Rodolphus…_"

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
